User talk:Raziel Reaper
---- Talk to me if you need something to know about the series, if someone wrote wrong edits, or if you just want to say 'Hi'. ---- __TOC__ Possible Vandal... Yo, Master Ilan. We got this who keeps on adding fan-fiction pages and images. I already gave him a light warning about this, but if he continues to persists, then we gotta make a takedown. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 05:36, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Question Could you unlock the Grand Theft Auto IV page so I can add something?Snugeez (talk) 17:08, July 7, 2014 (UTC) You and Tom replied at the same time, and thank you Snugeez (talk) 17:20, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Nav Update Hey, I realised that 100% completion isn't under 'GTA Information' in the Wiki navigation bar, and I think it should be. I wrote some code that should fit in perfectly: **100% Completion|100% Completion ***100% in GTA III ***100% in GTA Vice City ***100% in GTA San Andreas ***100% in GTA IV ***100% in GTA V User:LegenDove 08:21, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Crews? http://gta.wikia.com/Crews/Komodo_Trade_Corps as far as I am aware, crews are not allowed to be pages, I saw this one. Leon Davis (talk) 09:39, July 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: This user should be blocked like for the message he left me, and complaining to RageQuit and Tom about his edits being removed, saying "it's not fair" and left RageQuit some threating messages.Cloudkit01 (talk) 23:58, July 17, 2014 (UTC) So Cloudkit, you are telling all of us that you couldn't simply warn the guy for what he was doing and explain what he's doing wrong? You can't just simply remove someone's messages without at least telling him what he did wrong like seriously. I know numerous users who really aren't doing nothing bad, they just don't know where they are going wrong. Plus calling someone a brat stubborn child is just not nice at all. Honestly, if a random user called you that you wouldn't like it so don't go around calling them names behind their backs. Ilan, I honestly feel the user needs a warning. If he continues, then he can be blocked. That's my opinion. That's all for now. ( ) 02:48, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 This User and another User They are actually mistreating me.I am putting relevant edits but they considered them as spectaculation.Can you please talk to them?They should be given a lesson BlackforestTaylorSwiftie (talk) 09:48, July 18, 2014 (UTC) We could of discussed this (; Which edits did I revert or edit or remove? Snugeez (talk) 16:38, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Promotion What is the possibility/requirements for me to make Patroller here? I'm very active, know enough about all GTA games, have been active for over a year, and I'm already admin on another wiki. Leon Davis (talk) 09:21, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I have put a request up. It would be greatly appreciated if I can get promotion. Leo68 (talk) 05:36, July 29, 2014 (UTC) RfP Hey. Could you vote on the GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion page for me? Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:53, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :Could you demote Istalo for me please? His demotion request passed. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:27, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :Doesn't matter. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:09, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Leon Davis He's been promoted. Could you change his colour and sort his image out? Also, have you chosen a next gen console yet? I'm going to have to get one soon since AC: Unity is exclusive; I still can't decide which one though! Tom Talk 10:07, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :I'm thinking Xbox One for pretty much the same reason, I need to read up and ask around about them a bit more though. Everybody I know seems to be holding off on buying them until some big exclusive games are released; I was hoping you'd bought one and could tell me how great it is ;). Tom Talk 23:24, August 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Exclusive games are so frustrating! I just want access to all games. Tom Talk 18:01, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Is my current avatar (Franklin screenshot) appropriate for the staff page? Leo68 00:34, August 4, 2014 (UTC) FranklinAirport-GTAV.jpg could you put this as my avatar on the staff page? I can't edit it. Leo68 (talk) 06:28, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Spammer We've got a spammer in our midst. http://gta.wikia.com/Skylanders here's an example and here's the user http://gta.wikia.com/User:Commentadder Leo68 (talk) 03:32, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me, Ilan? Hey, since I started a fanon thing on my blog that I haven't touched(no ideas :( ). Would you mind if I uploaded a fan-made image and restart the story as a GTA-Zombie story? We are Diamond Dogs (talk) 03:30, August 6, 2014 (UTC) (If so could you reply to my talk page? If you reply to this message on your talk page I will never, ever see it.) Request Hey Ilan, I left a request on the Requests for Promotion page. Can you check it out? Thanks in advance! RageQuit Talk 17:45, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Dispute with Leigh Burne Please do not block me because of his existence.He keep insisting that my edits are nonsense/gibberish or he hate me.Can you please talk to him?ThanksSean.drew.535i (talk) 10:34, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Reply It was a really strange pathetic attempt too. Gunshow blocked Sasquatch thinking that Sasquatch couldn't just unblock himself, that's just embarrassing. Anyway, I hope it doesn't have too big an impact on this Wiki. I think they wanted change on the Wiki and just went about it in completely the wrong manner. That's totally understandable, I won't hold your inactivity against you all things considered haha ;). Hope all is well with you anyway. That would be an interesting change, but I do like to hear what the user has to say about themselves and why they think they deserve promotion. But hearing what another staff member has to say would also be interesting, but we kind of get that to a lesser extent in the comments already. I'm good thanks, I haven't been too active either, I've been busy with work. I'm still trying to deicide between Xbox One and PS4! How are you though? Considering the happenings in your area I'd imagine your problems are considerably more serious than Xbox or PS. Tom Talk 12:16, August 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: I overlooked that. :)) I wanted to erase but I clicked "publish" too early. I talked to him about the situation. You've seen that he added nonsense/gibberish onto pages, right? Taylor Swift and Ariana Grande references, ugghhhh, is he really a boy? Anyway, I've also talked to 2 of the guys who were also annoyed by his edits, and after I tried to explain to Sean that what he does is not right, I blocked him, because he kept goin'. Yeah, we haven't talked in a while. I passed the exams with a final grade of 8.69 (lol) out of 10. I entered one of the best highschools in town, and the good thing is that it is close to my house so I'll get there by foot rather than having dad to pick me up everyday. Have you heard about Toto Tamuz? He is a striker at Petrolul. He has been called up for the Israeli national team, he will play at Euro 2016 qualifiers against Belgium, Andorra, Cyprus and Bosnia. He scored 6 goals for us in this season debut, in 8 matches! 2 in Europa League, 4 in our championship.Dodo8 ''AndreEagle17, Can you help me with that? I'd be thankful ([[User:AndreEagle17|AndreEagle17 (talk) 01:04, September 7, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Heads up! Alright mate, good to know you're okay. Stay away from your laptop when you're angry! That's the last thing you want to break! ;) I'm getting a new laptop soon too, my current one is on its last legs, it's so so slow. So maybe I'll be able to edit a bit more soon too. How's the job going anyway? Good to know you'll be back soon though :). Tom Talk 10:18, September 20, 2014 (UTC) RainingPain17 He's been promoted; could you do your thing? Cheers. Tom Talk 19:19, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :Good stuff. So you'll be a bit more active? Tom Talk 19:27, October 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi, and thank you :) For the picture, I picked this. Thank you again :) RainingPain17 (talk) 19:38, October 2, 2014 (UTC) : Nope, all. And also I'd like to know how to change my signature, thanks. RainingPain17 (talk) 19:45, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ::: Oh, good. All you have to do now is to add my picture to the staff page, and thanks again :) RainingPain17 (talk) 16:50, October 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Alright. By the way there is some kind of glitch with the gang infobox, I saw that on the Merryweather infobox. When you add "O" as a game GTA Online does not show up. And also it would be good to have the possibility to change the "Gang" on the top of the infobox and add any text as it is already possible on the Business infobox (i.e., for Merryweather I'd like to have "Private Company" or something similar on the top of the infobox). RainingPain17 (talk) 17:03, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Merge Hi Ilan. Me and some of the users here have decided to merge some of the vehicle pages. We talked about merging the Security Car with the Dilettante, the Lifeguard Helicopter with the Frogger, the Bugstars Van with the Burrito, the Postal Van with the Boxville and the Seashark Lifeguard with the Seashark. The reason is because the first pages are all dedicated to vehicles that are just skin variations of the second vehicles, they don't have any difference in performance or even in name. So instead of wasting pages just to talk about vehicles that are pretty much the same, we decided to just merge all for then. You can see more of the discussion here. Do you agree? If yes, could you do the job? Thanks. 558050 Talk 14:14 3 October, 2014 (UTC) User Hey Ilan. This user has been giving trouble and edit warring with RainingPain for the longest. He's been blocked four times here and has continued to edit war with Pain, even though Pain is correct. I think he deserves another block. Also, there's certain staff Pain and I think should be moved to inactive due to their lack of edits in the past few months. Let me know what you think about this. ( ) 19:42, October 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 And I'll add he's been talking to me as if he was giving me orders despite I'm a staff member. He ignores rules and thinks he is allowed to do whatever he wants. RainingPain17 ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 19:44, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Got an underage user for you bro. RainingPain17 ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 12:49, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Wow, quick response :) Good to have you around. RainingPain17 ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 12:57, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Sockpuppet I have more work for you. This user is currently a sockpuppet account (here is his first account), and it is the fifth account he's been creating here to vandalize the Wiki. Is there a way to permanently prevent him from creating a 1000th account ? ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 14:18, October 5, 2014 (UTC) He also made a sixth. And admitted a seventh, copying the content from a staff member's user page. There's gotta be something to do. We are all sick of this guy, he's been edit warring and insulting here, and everytime we warned him to stay away he creates another account. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 16:07, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Report Hey bro, I have noticed that The Tom has blocked this user for one week for what has he done (adding the Patroller template on his user page, etc.). However, he is actually another sockpuppet account for the guy I told you about last time, so I think you should change his block duration to infinite, thanks :) ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 18:59, October 6, 2014 (UTC) RfP Hi Ilan, AndreEagle17 has submitted his request for more than one week so as Jeff said it should be closed as unsuccessful. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 16:04, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Cleanup Articles Several articles I have come across are in need of major cleanup. Stevie's Car Thefts and the Wanted Level in GTA V page have poor grammar and assembly, I was hoping you'd be able to spread the word with Dan and Tom. I'm hoping other users will help clean these articles up as well. Thanks. Leo68 (talk) 03:49, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Ad Got another guy to report :D He is a guy advertising for a business on the Forums (see here). ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 18:20, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Archive Thanks mate. I didn't realise how long it was! Tom Talk 18:36, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Sockpuppet Another sockpuppet account for SeanDrew. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 10:12, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Minor Cleanup Hello Ilan, I was talking to a new member called ShadowPolaris, then I agreed with him to have a cleanup on the pages Double-T, Hakuchou Custom, Bati Custom and Bati 800, we don't know the exact top speed of all those bikes, so what do we do on this? Do you have any idea of how to see the top speed of them? (Talk) 20:11, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Merging We have a lot of pages up for deletion out of all of them they're either useless or explained somewhere else, the only relevant information is one page. Could merge Phil's Army Surplus with Phil Cassidy's Army Surplus, the other could just be deleted, it's taking up space beside nothing else. Leo68 (talk) 04:25, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Wiki This user here has created a wiki copying the content of our pages, is such thing allowed ? [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 18:19, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Plus he does irrelevant edits, such as adding GTA V to the list of 3D Universe games and adding the Romero from LCS to the vehicles manufactured by Willard. User We still have problems with this user adding info to the BETA vehicles. Me and a couple of other users (such as Cloudkit01 and Smashbro8) asked for proof, but he does not care and keep reverting our edits. What should we do ? [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 09:19, October 12, 2014 (UTC) : Once again I asked for proof, I left a warning template on his talk page but nothing happens. A week block should calm him down. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 09:26, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: No problem ! [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 10:08, October 12, 2014 (UTC) User We have another user who creates random nonsensical pages, all of these I have marked for deletion. It appears that he has another account. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 15:19, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Hope you quickly deal with him because he is vandalizing my user page. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 15:26, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks dude :) But you forgot to block his sockpuppet account. Nevermind, you just did. Thanks again. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 15:58, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Andreas/Andreas Sanchez 558050 has suggested that Elizabeta Torres' doorman Andreas is actually Andreas Sanchez from GTA V. I have argued that this is highly unlikely. He's more likely a State's witness not an undercover agent, because it's usually cops that go undercover. It is possible that he is Jorge and that Andreas' name was a developer oversight. A vote has been started on Andreas' talk page and a majority vote and a decision by an admin or bureaucrat like yourself will determine whether this rumor is substantiated or false. It would be like saying Troy is Steve Haines because they look and sound similar, and both got a TV show in 2008. Can you clear this up? Leo68 (talk) 20:10, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind, there was a 4-2 majority vote for no. The voting was closed and it was decided the pages would not be merged. Leo68 (talk) 03:35, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Report: Sean.Siew (9th or 10th sockpuppet account) User:Sean.Siew Smurfynz (talk) 09:48, October 13, 2014 (UTC) And again... User:A_Wikia_contributor_175.141.188.68 Smurfynz (talk) 10:43, October 15, 2014 (UTC) How is this IP not already on an IP autoblock list? Smurfynz (talk) 10:55, October 15, 2014 (UTC) He does not seem american in this site http://www.iplocationtools.com/175.141.188.68.html ArtificalPro (talk) 13:34, November 23, 2014 (UTC)ArtificialPro Ideas Hey dude, I have a couple of ideas for the community. My main idea was contests. For example, on the Call of Duty Wiki, they have a Article of the Month contest and a User of the Month contest, which I find very interesting. What do you think ? [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 15:21, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Could we have your opinion on this ? Thanks. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 18:52, October 13, 2014 (UTC) The voting has closed at a 6-0 yes, however, I cannot create a page about Zancudo River, because it redirects to Lago Zancudo, so can you change this so they're seperate pages. Leo68 (talk) 20:29, October 13, 2014 (UTC) The pages have been separated. Leo68 (talk) 21:22, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Edit war Hello Ilan, some time ago I added a trivia fact and I found it interesting, see here: http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Roosevelt&diff=699661&oldid=699596 I added because there are similar facts, like in the Phoenix, Dodo and Faggio pages, so i'll leave it to you, if you found this interesting, then tell Delta India Echo to stop removing it and tell him to be less rude to other users (i.e. saying the trivia is not relevant because it's "dumb") (Talk) 21:21, October 13, 2014 (UTC) User Please have a word with him. He keeps deleting the templates Leon Davis added on the Wanted Level in GTA V page, and he just left a threatenig message to me, saying that I annoy everyone and that he is gonna have an admin deal with me. Thanks for doing that. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 15:16, October 14, 2014 (UTC) And also he tried to clear the warning I gave him, the the report I made to you, and voted No on my closed RfP. Take a look at his contributions. He really violated wikias policy, Rainingpain is threating me and everyone, see his talk page and you can see some users complaining to him. He is using offensive comments to everyone he is a bad patroller. Also please a have a word with Cloudkit01 he removed my comments after reported him back. Also, He is reverting this edit to get away with it and keeps using offensive comments on users on Wanted Level in GTA V, look at the history the way how he responded. UPDATE: A IP user has complained to RainingPain at the bottom the scroll, rainingpain was vandalizing an article with false information see his contributions. Spammer This user is adding manufacturers to 3D Universe vehicles, and is ignoring warnings. Leo68 (talk) 17:45, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for that, although we all know in three days he just going to start again. Leo68 (talk) 17:54, October 15, 2014 (UTC) User Hello Ilan, there is a user adding false information in the articles and he doesn't stop, even when I and Leo warn him, he still doing this, can you stop him? (Talk) 17:47, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Is all well? Hey Ilan xd. Is everything okay here? I just got on the wiki and see nothing but edit wars. Also Sean Siew is back with another account. It's the A Wikia Contributor one. ( ) 18:01, October 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Also, I think RazorShotter should be blocked. He's caused a lot of disputes and edit wars here, much like Sean did. I'll talk to RainingPain about his behavior. ( ) 18:11, October 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks :) And as I said, when I have a huge problem, i'll talk to you, in Rain's advice :) (Talk) 18:29, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes, The Tom is also my favorite Crat, and there's also LS11VaultBoy, Dodo8 and JBanton, they're very active in the wiki, no problem (Talk) 18:36, October 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hai I'm free now. If you're not then when will you be on? Tom Talk 20:38, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Problem Hey Ilan. If you look here, you can see that RazorShotter and Sean Siew are planning on reporting me and RainingPain and hoping that their requests will get us to be demoted. I think something should be done between the two because it isn't right that we should be demoted because they don't like us. ( ) 19:39, October 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Report I think you'll find the IP address of this user is not the same as the real one but is probably likely to be one of two that should now be permanently IP blocked from this wiki at least. Smurfynz (talk) 09:43, October 17, 2014 (UTC) RazorShotter still edit warring - even in the face of evidence Wanted Level in GTA V page. Please check the history, see the talk page. See my message on his talk page. And now he elects to abuse me and accuse me of faking the evidence (see my talk page). This has to stop. he has already caused one of your patrollers to snap and be warned. There is no justification for treating him with kid gloves any longer. Smurfynz (talk) 23:05, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Listen, Please there are 2 helicopter at a 5 star wanted level, I have evidence in this video and he did not provide evidence nor uploaded the video (Which I think is a lie) Here is my evidence: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYtSe4SKJRc. Also there are no evidence from him and that is vandalism. There are no 3 marvicks in the game, there are 2 I played a 5 star chase and there were 2 recently. Im mad because he keeps reverting my edits, I calmly told him to please stop when he first started and my rage temper went all the way high. RazorShotter (User talk:RazorShooter) My own video evidence (where the already supplied screen grab evidence were taken) now added to Wanted Levels talk page. As stated, video only showing 2 doesn't disprove the possibility of 3. Video showing 3 clearly does disprove a limit of 2. Smurfynz (talk) 01:58, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the quick response. Sorry for the tit-for-tat edit warring though. Unfortunately NZ internet is 3rd world for upload - I have 11 meg down but only 600k up so uploading 2 x 300MB videos does actually take me a couple of hours... http://www.speedtest.net/result/3840474562.png Smurfynz (talk) 04:11, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Edit Warring Can you decide this? There has been a major edit war there today. Leo68 (talk) 23:40, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Here are my evidence in case: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYtSe4SKJRc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNgTrVzjvZo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2Jnh8ZBxt4 and heres one for gta online: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2uOqHgv79A This evidence is supported for this diff http://gta.wikia.com/Wanted_Level_in_GTA_V?diff=702937&oldid=702936 I had provided many sources but User:Smurfynz Ignores it and keeps reverting it to a false info. Come back RainingPain I shouldn't blamed you, I should've blamed Smurfynz I feel so stupid without him. Smurfynz Did not provide a source nor evidence to support his claim. Cloudkit01 Hey Ilan, I hate to say something like that and I don't wanna be a dick, but, as I was talking to Smashbro8 and RainingPain17, Cloudkit01 doesn't deserve the patroller spot, why? *He only does minor edits in the wiki *He doesn't reply/answer to other users (ever) *He doesn't patrol, talk to other users or warn them So we think he should stay here, but no longer as a patroller, we three were discussing this and we decided to talk to you, what do you think about sending a request for his demotion? (Talk) 16:37, October 19, 2014 (UTC) In addition to this, Cloud only replies if he notices that I say something about it. It came to this here, and I eventually told Andre about it, only for him to reply after several hours. I feel if I did not talk about it, Cloud would never have replied back. Also, Cloud does not vote or do anything to help the community and make the GTA Wiki, a better, safer place. He's been warned twice by both you and VaultBoy and never did anything. People with such behavior don't deserve rollback rights. ( ) 17:22, October 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Also, Cloud's attitude towards users isn't very civil. Here's proof of this. After I added in to that message, he changed the incivil words he called the user, which shouldn't be tolerated period. ( ) 18:00, October 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Another edit war ( or rather resumption of hostilities after a block) Back on 12 October you blocked user:Claude Speede for a week for edit warring over the Beta Releases page. The day his block expired, he was back doing the same thing. Lesson not yet learned. Smurfynz (talk) 20:22, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi Sean is back... [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 09:30, October 21, 2014 (UTC) iLan, see my question on Tom's talk - are you willing/able to answer for me? Smurfynz (talk) 09:43, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much :) [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 09:44, October 21, 2014 (UTC) OK, let me put this another way, you guys ARE IP blocking him each time, aren't you? Smurfynz (talk) 09:55, October 21, 2014 (UTC) By the way, there is a user who's been spamming the Penris page with conspiracy nonsense three times, despite being warned (check his ). [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 07:42, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Unlock Cobra Marital Arts Gym Page Hey Ilan. Can you unlock the Cobra Marital Arts Gym page? It needs serious work. Thanks! ( ) 20:18, October 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Vandal Could you deal with this vandal ? (check his ). Thanks. 22:22, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Sean is back. 13:56, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Removal of tag permission Hey, I was recently talking to User:RainingPain17 and he told me that the cleanup tag for Wanted Level in GTA V, was already reviewed and he was suppose to ask you this, but he forgot and told me to do it myself. Please review the tag and remove it, it has already been reviewed and everything is cleaned up. Thanks :) 123johnpaul (talk) 19:48, October 24, 2014 (UTC)123johnpaul Thanks! llhan Your the best :D thanks for removing that tag. 123johnpaul (talk) 21:31, October 24, 2014 (UTC)123johnpaul Legal Threat? Actually Never Mind, We both aplogizied to each other. I was acting like a little kid Report User:American99x spamming links to external websites + childish vandalism. 14:17, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Next Gen Template There's a small glitch with the next gen template in that it shows a category below it everytime you add it to an article. Can you fix this? Leo68 (talk) 16:03, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Can you rename this category? Thanks. Leo68 (talk) 15:41, October 30, 2014 (UTC) I actually figured, shouldn't there be a page for Vehicles &'' Content? I'm still adding the next gen content page though. Leo68 (talk) 20:50, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Opinion? My blog post last week asked about current-gen/next-gen vs 7th-gen/8th-gen terminology on the wiki (as well as how we handle generation-exclusive content). For the last 12 months, a PS4 and XboxOne have been "current gen" and we have all been playing on "last-gen". Next-gen only exists in the development labs at Sony, Microsoft and Nintnedo (possibly) now. It bugs me bacause any page written as "current gen" or "next gen" is effectively immediately an anachronism. Regardless of whether a GTA game was actually playable on 8th gen yet, it IS the current gen. So far, RainingPain has been the only staff member to comment and built the 2 new templates and as a direct response. Any opinion? Smurfynz (talk) 06:44, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Account Sean has made two new accounts (I am 99% sure that it's him). 10:29, October 31, 2014 (UTC) User:Beautyluv has been vandalizing pages, "advertising herself" and spreading her e-mail adress. I have already reverted her edits, now she should be blocked. Nevermind. Seems she was "auto-blocked" or something like that, curiously her name is not on the Block List. 16:44, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Now, User:JohnnyKlebitz99 is removing San Andreas cut weapons from the Beta Weapons page. All of these appear to have been proven, but he always remove the info. 18:15, November 1, 2014 (UTC) 'GREETINGS! thank you for the greeting and suggestions, i appreciate it. ~kev~ Had enough Him or me. You're losing one. Smurfynz (talk) 21:30, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Calm down dude, really, God dont you see were both edit warring, ok and its our fault and dont blame one of another (not the song). Calm the heck down :( really. 123johnpaul (talk) 21:39, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Alright I told this to smash and raining hopefully they will find the best way to put this mess to rest. Im just trying to stop this fight, but you keep fighting and thats not cool man. 123johnpaul (talk) 21:39, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Also, Smurfynz Should not have another sockpuppet account User:Smurfynz 2 and you should not had wrote that offensive topic in my talk page GET LOST here http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:123johnpaul?diff=709048&oldid=709046. And please calm down. 123johnpaul (talk) 21:41, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Ha ha, that's not my sockpuppet. Pay attention. Smurfynz (talk) 21:45, November 2, 2014 (UTC) I AM. 123johnpaul (talk) 21:45, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul scroll up Smurfynz (talk) 21:48, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :Calm down. Both of you. NOW. -- '''iLan (XD • ) 21:49, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :Bye. Smurfynz (talk) 21:51, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :He was just the last of many straws. The Tom has taken care of him for now. I'm too stubborn to not get into wars with these idiots, so it's best I stay away. Smurfynz (talk) 21:03, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Image Could you rename File:Fucking swat.jpg ? The image is good but it has a rather unappropriate name. Thanks. 11:50, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Wanted Level in GTA V I want add interwiki (ru:Уровень розыска в GTA V) on this page. --ROMA OMICH 04:50, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Speculation Policy The page itself needs to be worked on (maybe when you've got time), but I wanted to discuss the policy itself. On some Wikis I was hanging on, speculative content was allowed, and it turned out to be an error, as most of the time users were adding irrelevant and/or random speculative facts. According to the page, speculation is allowed for games that were not released yet. However, I think speculative content should be allowed on articles only for BETA features (and a minimal amount of these, obviously beta content pages should not be filled with 99% of users' thoughts or unverified facts). This is why I created this template (as a new version of GTA V is scheduled to be released soon), in order to avoid to have to delete speculative content from numerous pages concerning the new edition of GTA V. Tell me what you think about it. 19:13, November 5, 2014 (UTC) PS: By the way, Sean has made a new account. 14:36, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Archive Can you archive my talk page and start a new one, I have no idea how to. Leo68 (talk) 16:12, November 6, 2014 (UTC) User This user is violating the policy by: *Removing trivial facts from vehicle articles *Removing deaths in the mission articles *Removing who the character is (i.e. Victor Vance is the protagonist of Vice City Stories) *Removing messages despite having been warned once (Talk) 18:35, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Would it be violating policy to save a screenshot from Rockstargames.com and add it onto this wiki? (Thisguy55 (talk) 01:41, November 8, 2014 (UTC)) Sean New sockpuppet account. 10:01, November 11, 2014 (UTC) : Also, vandal on The Last Team Standing Update page. 17:06, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Opinion Can I get your opinion on this? I set up a vote for other users. Leo68 (talk) 14:56, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Blista Compact A leaked image has been added and a discussion has been made whether to keep the info, however, as it is leaked I have suggested it doesn't stay there as it is not allowed. Also, this image is from leaked info so it needs to be deleted. Leo68 (talk) 02:16, November 14, 2014 (UTC) http://gta.wikia.com/File:Dukes_new_tail_lights-0.png PS: Sean Kid impersonating you with a new account. 06:52, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks. Maybe you can lock my talk page to autoconfirmed users only so I don't get spammed by him. 08:54, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Great, thanks for doing this. 08:57, November 14, 2014 (UTC) User User:75988, adds random songs to the Radio Los Santos page that are not featured in the game (despite warnings), and uploads poorly-named/no-licensed image after warning. 12:50, November 19, 2014 (UTC) User A user vandalized my own page, look at this, what a immature attitude! And at first he added a picture ignoring the image policy -_- damn... (Talk) 22:22, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Welcome message Is there a reason why we don't use the welcome template as the default welcome message? Tom Talk 23:58, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :I think it wasn't working because you were not using the correct wikitext and instead of inserting the source code you directly put the template. Anyway, I had a chat with Tom about this, I made up a new Welcome message (find it on my sandbox), that Tom thinks is formatted better, but we're still looking for a valid image to add to the message. I made up some images on my sandbox as well, it would be good to have your opinion on this. 17:32, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Well we can try this then. If that doesn't work then definitely talk to Dodo; as you say, this is his forte. Tom Talk 23:46, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :::I made that thing last year and it has yet to be implemented :( --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 06:32, November 28, 2014 (UTC) User This user is causing vandalism, please block him for good (Talk) 02:55, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm guessing he is using 2 accounts: this one too, just vandalism. Smurfynz (talk) 03:21, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Considering that both are causing vandalism in the same pages (Mildred and FIB Headquarters), definitely is using 2 accounts. Camilo Flores (talk) 03:54, November 22, 2014 (UTC) PC? Hey, Im getting GTA V for my PC, and I heard it requires alot of FPSs and wont run on weak computers, is that true? ArtificalPro (talk) 13:21, November 23, 2014 (UTC) GTA V ON WII U? BREAKING NEWS Message to everyone: I have read an article that gta v wii be coming out on Wii U, Nintendo said there might be a good chance of it getting realased, but Rockstar yet did not confirmed? Reply Agree if you agree or Disagree if you disagree ArtificalPro (talk) 13:31, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism User:Danytogu2001 translates pages here in Spanish despite warnings and a block from Tom. 21:10, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Revisiting Michael's age debate I've kind of encouraged rekindling of the debate about how we treat Michaels disputed age. At time of writing, the voting is pretty clear-cut. smurfy (coms) Vote: How old is Michael? 07:26, November 25, 2014 (UTC) p.s. Wanted Level in GTA V may need to be unlocked for updates since the Enhanced version - I've noticed a few differences, particularly around airport restrictions. About the tag. Hey since you protected Wanted Level in GTA V, Can I remove the tag of its suggest of smashbro to protect this page? It should use a semi protected one. ArtificalPro (talk) 13:13, November 25, 2014 (UTC)ArtificalPro Uploading pictures Hi Ilan! Just wanted to ask if there were any particular rules regarding adding images to/editing my user page. Some Wikis tend to be extremly strict about this (size/resolution of image, name of the file etc) and I don't want to get banned unnecessarily. Thanks! Su712 (talk) 19:06, November 25, 2014 (UTC)Su712 (this accidentally got merged with another thread but hopefully its sorted now) Re-Block A while ago, you blocked User:75988 for irrelevant editing. Seems he still hasn't got the message. 19:25, November 28, 2014 (UTC)